thames_videofandomcom-20200214-history
The Wind in the Willows (1993)
|running time = 78 minutes |catalogue number = TV8180 |rating = }}The Wind in the Willows is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 25th October 1993. Description Since its first publication in 1908, Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows has a become a best-seller throughout the world. In this unique programme, the award-winning animators of Cosgrove Hall bring Grahame's characters, Badger, Mole, Ratty and the flamboyant Toad of Toad Hall, magically to life in a beautiful setting reminiscent of the Edwardian country scene they represent. This film reflects the supreme quality of a British production with all the fun and enchantment of a fairy tale adventure. Voices *David Jason as Toad *Ian Carmichael as Ratty *Richard Pearson as Mole *Michael Hordern as Badger *David Jason as Chief Weasel *Beryl Reid as Mrs Carrington Moss *Jonathan Cecil as Reggie *Edward Kesley as The Engine Driver *Una Stubbs as The Jailor's Daughter and Various Voices *Brian Trueman as The Policeman *Allan Bardsley as Alfred the horse Credits *Original Story by Kenneth Grahame. *Adapted by Rosemary Anne Sisson. *Voices by Richard Pearson, Ian Carmichael, David Jason, Sir Michael Hordern, Beryl Reid, Jonathan Cecil, Edward Kelsey, Una Stubbs, Brian Trueman and Alan Bardsley. *Animators: Marjorie Graham, Barry Purves, Andrea Lord and Sue Pugh. *Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Brain Cosgrove, Bridget Appleby and David Hayes. *Model Characters Constructed by Peter Saunders, Neal Scanlan, Rebecca Hunt and Bridget Smith. *Models, Sets and Props: Chris Walker, Yvonne Fox, Terry Brown, Jerry Andrews, John Squire and Tony Dunsterville. *Illustration: Beverly Bush. *Costume Design: Nigel Cornford. *Stills Photography: Richard Smiles. *Music Composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. *Arranged by Brian Ibbetson. *Model Camera: Joe Dembinski. *Rostrum Camera: Frank Hardie. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Processing: Humphries Laboratories, Manchester. *Film Editor: John McManus. *Assistant Editor: Nibs Senior and Zygmunt Markiewicz. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Animation Director: Chris Taylor. *Directed by Mark Hall. *A Cosgrove Hall Production. © 1983. Opening (with Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990)) (with no trailer) *Warning screen (1986-1990) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Start of The Wind in the Willows (1983) Closing (with Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990)) (with no trailer) *End of The Wind in the Willows (1983) *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1993 release) *Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Start of The Wind in the Willows (1983) Closing (Original 1993 release) *End of The Wind in the Willows (1983) *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trivia *Clips from this video have appeared in the Video Collection Children's Titles Commercial of 1993-1994 Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Category:1990's VHS Releases Category:Thames Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Movies Category:Films Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by Thames Video